


Cabbage from Kashyyyk

by space_dev



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Trans!Ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: Nearly out of food rations, Hera Syndulla finds a crate of cabbage they picked up on Kashyyyk, mistaking it for blasters, and a single ration bar. (Season 2)Mando'a title: Skraan teh gemas adateHuttese title: Coobage  bu hairee sooj hu-fah





	Cabbage from Kashyyyk

**Author's Note:**

> TW for accidental drug highs and mentions of withdrawals.
> 
> Inspired by this post by eyeloch: https://eyeloch.tumblr.com/post/161330018683/silly-crack-idea  
> I changed it so only Sabine and Ezra get high, and thus Kanan is the cuddle toy and Zeb gets off the hook.

Hera came back into the common room of the Ghost with a medium sized crate with a ration bar balanced on top of it.

 

"All we've got is that cabbage stuff we found in the crate that was supposed to have blasters that we found on Kashyyyk. I'm pretty sure it's safe to eat. I also found a ration bar in a container of explosives," she said, putting the crate and ration bar on the table.

 

"Dibs!" Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra chorused all at once, and they all simultaneously reached for the bar, resulting in some shoving, and Ezra falling off the bench.

 

"Okay, stop! Since you're all fighting over it, Kanan can have it!" Hera declared, grabbing it out of Zeb's paw and Sabine's hand and handing it to Kanan.

 

Hera made some sort of salad out of the cabbage, and everyone but Kanan got a bowl. Sabine and Ezra ate quickly, being extremely hungry, while Hera and Zeb ate slower.

 

Nobody noticed anything out of the ordinary for thirty minutes, until Zeb accidentally dropped his bowl and Ezra and Sabine burst into giggles.

 

Kanan gave the two an odd look but continued to clean his blaster.

 

Sabine began to stare at Ezra.

 

"You have a face," Sabine breathed incredulously, touching Ezra's cheek. "Do I have a face?"

 

"I don't know," Ezra said, then proceeded to open and close Sabine's left eye (Sabine didn't flinch or pull away, just continued to stare at Ezra) "But you have an eye."

 

"Is it a pretty eye?"

 

"Yes."

 

Kanan and Hera and Zeb exchanged looks.

 

"You guys feeling okay?" Hera asked.

 

Sabine gasped. "Hera has a face too!" and promptly leaned over the table to try and touch it.

 

Zeb held Sabine back. "Kanan?"

 

"Kanan has eyes and hair, Sabine!" Ezra said gleefully.

 

"Kanan, what's going on?" Hera asked, growing slightly alarmed.

 

"I think... I think they're high."

 

"Are we floating? Is that what high is?" Ezra asked, cocking his head.

 

"High?! We don't keep drugs like that on the ship!" Hera exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, but the cabbage might've done it."

 

"Then why isn't it effecting Hera and I?" Zeb asked.

 

Sabine giggled. "Zeb has creepy eyes."

 

"Probably it only effects humans, which explains why the Wookiees were eating it," Kanan said.

 

Ezra laughed. "And he stinks!"

 

"Well, what can we do?" Hera asked.

 

"I guess just wait it out, and dispose of the rest of the cabbage so they can't eat it during their withdrawal, and we should probably get Ezra's binder off." Kanan said.

 

Hera sighed. "Zeb and I will shred it and have Chopper dump it out the airlock, since we're not in hyperspace. Kanan, you get Sabine and Ezra duty, which includes getting his binder off."

 

"What's duty?" Ezra asked, still giggling.

 

"How come I have to?" Kanan whined.

 

"Because you're a human, and you might breathe in some of it and believe me I don't need a high Kanan," Hera said, getting gas masks from a shelf. "Zeb and I are going to wear masks anyway, just in case."

 

"Fine," Kanan groaned.

 

As soon as Zeb and Hera left, Sabine stopped giggling.

 

"I wonder if you could blow up your feelings," she said.

 

Ezra kept giggling.

 

"I don't think you can, Sabine. It'd be hard to get into an explosive," Kanan said. He squatted next to Ezra on the floor. "Ezra, we need to take off your binder, okay?"

 

"But you should be able to! And it'll make pretty colours!"

 

"Pretty colours?" Ezra asked breathily, having finally stopped giggling, and started taking off the top of his flightsuit.

 

"Yeah!"

 

"Like Kanan's eyes? Those are pretty colours," Ezra suggested, holding his arms up over his head as Kanan pulled the binder off.

 

Sabine scowled. "Kanan's eyes are 'noyed."

 

"Noisy eyes! Can you play instruments with your noisy eyes, Kanan?" Ezra asked excitedly, while Kanan was trying to focus on putting Ezra's flightsuit back on.

 

"No, my eyes are quiet," Kanan said calmly, zipping the suit up and standing up.

 

Ezra looked crestfallen. "But I thought Bean said they were noisy!"

 

Bean was not listening. She'd somehow gotten a box of pastels and was drawing on the dejarik table, humming a Mandalorian song in Aqualesh.

 

"Ooh, I wanna too!" Ezra said, lunging for a green crayon.

 

Sabine made a face at him. "First we have to make sure nobody's list'nin, Spectre Ezra!"

 

"Please?" Ezra whined.

 

"How about you use paper if you're going to draw?" Kanan suggested, giving them a thin stack of paper.

 

Ezra and Sabine grabbed pieces, Ezra grabbed a couple crayons, and they started drawing, quietly.

 

Then Chopper came in and garbled something about how he had a holo Ezra eating the cabbage and Ezra started crying.

 

"What's wrong, Ezra?" Kanan asked.

 

"I don't wan' be eaten!" Ezra announced, and somehow got past the approaching Zeb and Hera and Kanan from behind and crawled into a vent in the hallway.

 

Hera and Kanan exchanged looks.

 

"Who's going after him?" Hera asked.

 

"I can't fit, neither can Zeb, and we can't send Sabine," Kanan said.

 

"What about beans? Did Hera get more beans?! I'm hungry!" Sabine announced.

 

Hera sighed. "You owe me one, Love," she said as she went into the hall and crawled through the vents until she found Ezra, curled up in a vent near the hold, she was pretty sure at least, and he was crying.

 

"What's wrong, Ezra?" Hera asked.

 

"I don't wanna be eaten! Don't eat me!" He shrieked.

 

"I'm not going to eat you, Ezra. Why would I eat you?"

 

"Cause, I'm spare food rations!"

 

"Ezra, you're not food rations, you're a human."

 

Ezra stared at her with big eyes. "Mean it?"

 

"Mean it," Hera said, hugging Ezra.

 

She intended for the hug to only last a few seconds and then pull Ezra out of the vents and back to the common room,  but as she attempted to pull away, Ezra clung to her even more. Eventually, she managed to scoot to an overhead opening and open it, dropping her and Ezra into Sabine's room. Somehow, Ezra hadn't lost his grip on the Twi'Lek.

 

Sabine was in her room, rummaging through her explosives container.

 

"Sabine, what're you doing?" Hera asked.

 

"I'm gonna blow up my feelings! Do you wanna blow yours up too?" Sabine responded gleefully.

 

"Kanan, Love, were you looking for Sabine?" Hera asked through her com link.

 

A sigh was heard on the other end. "Did you find her?"

 

"Yup, and your padawan was convinced he was food rations and was crying over it and now he won't let me go, otherwise I'd be stopping Sabine. We're in Sabine's room, by the way."

 

Zeb burst into Sabine's room, just as Sabine had finished asking if stop was a feeling. Kanan soon followed.

 

Zeb carefully took the explosives out of Sabine's hands, while Kanan grabbed the box and once Zeb put the explosives she had back in it, he stowed it in an overhead bin in the common area.

 

"Why can't I blow up my feelings? It was gonna be fun and I would've shared!" Sabine whined.

 

"You can't blow up your feelings, kid," Zeb said.

 

Sabine responded by hugging Hera.

 

Hera and Kanan again exchanged looks.

 

They silently decided to just let the kids hug her if they were being quiet, and eventually they realised they'd fallen asleep.

 

"Kanan, Love, I have things to do and you DO owe me a favour.." Hera said sweetly, with a smile.

 

"Fine," Kanan groaned, and helped transfer the sleeping children from Hera to himself.

 

-

"Kanan?"

 

Kanan came out of a deep meditation and looked at the child hugging his right side.

 

"Why am I cuddling you? And my arms hurt. An' I'm lightheaded," Ezra said.

 

"Are you clean?"

 

"I took a shower this morning an' I don't do drugs, Kanan," Ezra scowled.

 

"Yeah, but you and Sabine ate cabbage that made you high."

 

"How long ago?"

 

"About five hours?"

 

"Kanan, it takes weeks to get clean, depending on the drug."

 

"Good lord have mercy."

 

"This is the Empire, there's no such thing as mercy."

 

"Good point."

 

 

 


End file.
